Episode 8785 (2nd December 2015)
Plot David refuses Sarah a haircut, not wanting her to go on her date with Aidan. Grabbing Craig’s phone, Beth invites Caitlin over for dinner. Nick and Carla make arrangements to meet after work. Johnny and Kate have moved into the flat. Audrey does Sarah's hair, making David apprehensive. Eileen feigns being unconcerned about Dee's calls on Michael's time but Todd's not convinced, pointing out that she's made an effort with her appearance. Dee follows Michael into the cafe to tell him some news. Tim finishes work early both to clean his own windows and to take Sally for a slap-up dinner. As Sarah leaves the salon looking a million dollars, David hurries after her and warns her not to talk about Callum. Kylie thinks he's over-reacting. Nick finds he's short-staffed at the bistro. Carla and Aidan turn down an industry dinner and Johnny is left with the ticket. A bored Eileen passes the time on the switch with a Rubik's cube. Michael’s mortified as he reveals to Eileen how Dee has nominated him for the Weatherfield Good Samaritan Award. Craig prepares a meal for Caitlin and reluctantly invites Beth and Kirk to join them. Dressed to kill, Sarah arrives in the Rovers for her date. Seeing Nick's got a staff issue, Carla insists she’ll waitress for the evening. Craig is on tenterhooks as a Caitlin arrives. Eileen starts to boast about Michael's award, much to his discomfort. David gets nervous as he watches Sarah knocking back the drinks in the pub and asks Todd to keep an eye on her. A delighted Sally is pleased to see that Carla is her waitress when she and Tim go for their meal. Tim is called away to collect his van after lending it to a friend from The Flying Horse. Todd obtains a second Rubik's Cube, almost completed. Aidan bores of Sarah's drunken chatter. Todd claims he could complete the cube in thirty seconds for a bet but swaps Eileen's with his to win. Craig's cooking is a success but Beth starts to embarrass him when she suggests Ker-Plunk as an after-dinner game. Sally enjoys messing Carla about with her wine order. Nick is amused to watch them. Eileen finds her cube in Todd's bag. They all laugh over his deception. He tells her he did it to cheer her up in the same style as Steve and Lloyd would have done. Realising that Sarah’s horribly drunk, Aidan calls an abrupt end to the evening. She storms out and Billy follows her. Sally starts to deliberately give Carla trouble over the food order. Todd texts David to tell him about Sarah. Rushing outside, he finds her clearly upset and pouring her heart out to Billy. After a row with her brother, Sarah heads unsteadily towards Victoria Court but is knocked down by Tim returning in his van. Despite Sally, Carla's enjoyed her night. She suddenly proposes to Nick as Michelle comes in to tell them about Sarah. He rushes to the hospital. Craig is mortified when Beth shows Caitlin his baby photos. He rushes her out of the house in annoyance. Sarah has only minor injuries and regrets her actions. She's kept in overnight. Tim and Sally are relieved to get a call from Gail with the news. Craig berates Beth for humiliating him but when he receives a text from Caitlin saying how much she enjoyed the night, he's forced to apologise. Back from the hospital, Nick tells Carla that the answer to her proposal is "yes". Max thinks that it was Callum who hurt Sarah and that he's back in their lives. David assures him that he won't see him again. The Doctor tells Sarah that the tests show that she's absolutely fine - and so is the baby she's carrying. She's stunned by the revelation. Cast Regular cast *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Carla Connor - Alison King *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Erica Holroyd - Claire King *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon Guest cast *Dee Grayson - Caroline Strong *Delivery Man - Patrick Lally *Caitlin Ryan - Eve Gordon *Doctor - Alexandra Afryea Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Underworld - Factory floor *Audrey's *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield General - Reception and Sarah's room Notes *This one-hour episode was transmitted in the programme's usual timeslot of 7.30pm. *Mark Lisbon was credited as the Stunt Co-ordinator and Katy Bullock and Rob Jarman as the Stunt Doubles on this episode. *Sarah and David Platt mention the occasion that Barney the rabbit died and the corpse was stuffed by Keith Appleyard. This occurred in Episode 6026 (13th May 2005). *''TV Times'' synopsis: Sarah gets the shock of her life; Carla comes to the rescue in The Bistro; and Craig is left cringing when Caitlin comes for tea. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,250,000 viewers (19th place). Notable dialogue Eileen Grimshaw: "I've got a very upbeat, sunny nature. Everybody tells me that." Todd Grimshaw: "Yeah, that's because they're scared of you." Category:2015 episodes Category:Extended episodes